Like To Party
"Like To Party" is a song performed by Craig Seganti. Lyrics Come on, y'all Is LA with it? (Come and get it) New York, are you with it? (Come and get it) Philadelphia's with it (come and get it) And Seganti's with it, so what's it gonna do? Hit it I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party Dance, come on and take a chance, a chance, a chance now ? somehow ? Moving 'til you're tired from the heat Get completely wasted from the ?, but don't cheat The power don't cower, now I never hit it, hit it, hit it, hit it, hit it, pow ? wear a suit ? a sweater You knock me, knock me, knock me, knock me, really knock me out, out Shout it from the treetop ? get the groove Move a little closer, ? this jam I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party Are the fellas here with it? (Come and get it) Sisters, are you withb it? (Come and get it) Is the dancefloor with it? (Come and get it) Move a little closer (yeah) (Yeah) (Come on, come on) (Yeah) (Come on) (Yeah) Definitely something I could groove to I'm the man (he's the man) Here's the plan, say you can't I know you can make it to the top and jam A-wam, bam, thank you ma'am And I'm bam, slam dunking it and showing who's the boss The cost is not high, honey ? my honey ? be my bunny ? Seen a lot of sweat for the dollar Hear them holler ? Music makes me move ? Call of the wild ? Everybody moving to the beat Get rough now, tough now Baby, don't bluff now (Yeah) (Come on on) (Yeah) Hey, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yeah Hey, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yeah Hey Are the poor people with it? (Come and get it) Are the rich people with it? (Come and get it) Are the ugly people with it? (Come and get it) Are the pretty people with it? (Yeah, boy, hit it) So, I'm talking to this girl And she's talking to me, you know So, look, we're talking to each other So, I says to her, "Hey, I got a million dollars here, What do you wanna do with it?" And you know what she said to me? I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party (rock) I kinda like to party (rock), I kinda like to party (rock) I kinda like to party (rock), I kinda like to party Rock hard, kick it to the backyard Lock the door, ? Going hardcore, whoa ? Puff it up, puff it up Get on the floor and jump it up, jump it up Move it to the beat, take it to the street Hippity-hoppity ho, ho, ho (ho, ho, ho) Don't say "no" (don't say "no") ? Faster, master the sound that you found Wanna stop the show, give it a go, yo, sing (Yeah) (Come on) (Yeah) Come on, y'all I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party (come on) I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party I kinda like to party, I kinda like to party now